


Overstimulation

by ShippingFalling



Series: The therapist [2]
Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Phan Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFalling/pseuds/ShippingFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had his second appointment with Dr.Lester at his house, would he be too nervous to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulation

Dan was satisfied with what his Doctor had taught him four days ago, but he was nervous to see what the next appointment was going to be like. Not because he didn't trust Phil, but because it was at Dr. Lester's house which made his mind flood with a million thoughts about what was going to happen if he ended up going next Monday. That, for his neither of them had to do anything that day. The pale man assured him that it was okay to go whenever he pleased on Monday when their first therapy session ended, Dan just nodded and blushed when Phil gave him a little peck on the lips while fixing the buttons on his shirt.

~

It was currently Monday in the morning and Dan was laying down in his bed, with the black and white covers over his body playing with the piece of paper Dr. Lester had given him 7 days ago after their first therapy, he still couldn't believe what happened with the gorgeous man the other day. It all seemed like it came out off one of Dan's wet dreams after he accepted his sexuality. 

The boy finally decided to go after an hour of arguing himself over it, he stood up from his bed and went to his closet to take out what he was going to wear for the day. Taking in count that it should give a better impact than a school uniform. He decided to go with a pastel pink jumper (since that seemed to appeal the most to Phil) a black pair of pants and white converse with white underwear. He walked down the hallway to get to his bathroom considering that nobody interrupted him because he lived alone, his parents thought that the school there was better. He entered the bathroom and let a loud sigh that was barely audible at the other side of the door. He proceeded to shower, dress himself up and iron his hair imagining the thousand things that he wasn't prepared for when he entered Phil's house.

He was ready and slowly exited his home before running back inside to take the black lace chocker, he had received on one of his birthday's as a teasing gift from one of his annoying friends. He shrugged those thoughts away while putting the chocker around his neck and clasping it at the back with ease, he entered the elevator and pressed the button that went to the lobby and told the person at the front desk to call him a taxi.

The taxi arrived 5 minutes later welcoming Dan inside the yellow cab, then he proceeded to give directions from the piece of paper to the surprisingly old women driving the car. The drive went a little slower than he would have liked with his uneasiness eating him alive but a couple of minutes later he was standing in front of a beautiful white and modern house. The blushing boy walked in direction to the wooden door and knocked on it softly seeing as the door didn't have a bell, he waited before he heard what he thought were paint brushes falling and Phil saying "Fuck" he again heard the heavy footsteps of the pale man that brought his mind to last Monday. 

The tall figure stood in front of him with messy hair, the same framed glasses, grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt with little specks of pink paint all over it. "Hi bear thought you wouldn't come today" Phil said and then pulled Dan gently by his choker to give him a small kiss with the taste of cigarettes making the brown eyed boy blush more than before, if that was even possible. Dan took the hand of the tall men that guided him inside the spacious house, he felt as if his cheeks were going to explode when he saw what Phil was painting: Dan's aroused face in different shades of pink. 

Phil saw the blushing boy staring at the painting "You like it bear?" Phil asked and Dan just nodded shyly, Phil took his chin softly and made him look in his eyes "Don't be scared to talk bear I don't bite, unless you are into that" Dan's heart skipped a beat "Y-yes Daddy I li-like it". Phil took the boy's choker once more and pulled him in for a longer kiss before breaking away.

"You must be hungry, you want breakfast?" Dan nodded before remembering what Dr. Lester said about talking "Yes please" this made Phil smile making his cheeks close up his eyes. Dan followed him to the beautiful kitchen. That, as everything in the house had the same theme of pink, white and green and seemed kind of soothing. After a short period of time Phil was almost done with the breakfast while asking Dan different question before a particular one came up "And your parents?" Phil asked while swiftly flipping a pancake "Um I don't really talk to them but they pay my rent and necessities" Phil nodded "You know you can come at any time you want right?" Dan blushed as Phil took out a pink key with the words BABY BOY imprinted on it "Thank you Daddy" said Dan shyly to see a smirk form on Phil's face. Dr. Lester finished their breakfast and placed it on the table on either side of the glass table to then form small talk to which Dan replied with little 'yes's or 'no's, that was until Dan was done with his food and his doctor said "Love your jumper by the way baby" Dan let out a small "thanks" and the man said "You know were it would look better? On the floor" Dan blushed as he felt Phil's intense eyes look to him or more like into him.

They stood up from the glass table and Dan started picking up their dishes before Phil said "You don't have to wash them" Dan looked at him and softly responded "I want to after all it was a perfect breakfast" Phil smiled and gave him a small kiss on the forehead then went back to clean up his paint brushes and it's surroundings. Dan washed the dishes faster than he expected with the cold water running through his hands then he closed the water and went out of the kitchen to see that Phil had disappeared from the living room.

Dan decided to look for him opening various doors that led to different rooms like a little at home cinema and guest rooms, he wandered what was Phil's relationship with his family. He went to open one of the last doors before he felt Phil grabbing his wrist from behind "Don't open that door unless I tell you to, ok bear?" he spoke with a low and dominant tone that sent shivers down Dan's spine "Y-yes" Dan said in a small whisper.

Phil the took Dan towards the stairs that went up to a white door to revealed two doors and a small space that you could barely call a hallway going in the middle of them. To the left was a pink door and to the right was a glass door both with a shiny finish and silver handles. Phil opened the glass one to show Dan his office to paint and to work. Then opened the pink one and brought Dan inside that one to reveal his room that was still aesthetically pleasing, but in the other side of the room where various action figures of video games that he recognized perfectly in white bookshelves that were pushed against the wall, and a big window in the from of the bed that laid in front of them. Phil turned Dan to face him and leaned forward then Dan for the first time united their lips together into a tight and comfortable embrace. He placed his arms around Phil's neck and Phil took Dan's legs and wrapped them around his torso without pulling away. He placed Dan's light body on the bed before whispering in his ear "If you want me to stop say grey" Dan nodded and kissed Phil again. Soon the small boy was sprawled on top of Phil's bed shirtless, Phil took Dan's black jeans off of him to then place small teasing kisses on the inside of the young boy's thighs making him shiver.

Phil teased the boy for quite sometime by kissing lightly on Dan's clothed crotch and brushing his nose around the aroused area but he took mercy when he saw small tears creeping up on Dan's rosy colored cheeks. He swiftly took Dan's boxers off with his teeth and felt how the younger one's body tensed in a good way "P-please Daddy t-touch m-me" Dan said exhausted of all the teasing, Phil took his member and started pumping it slowly seeing how his pink comforter crunched under Dan's fisted palms. The young boy released a loud moan when Phil's pink lips surrounded the tip of his cock, the older man already experienced licked the pre come off with the tip of his tongue making Dan hold his lips together holding back erotic noises.

"Don't worry about the noises bear, I love them" Phil said looking Dan straight into his eyes with his dick under his chin making little noise vibrations fill Dan with pleasure and overfilling him with dirty sounds, to be honest Dr. Lester never felt attracted to any of his patients he just had a couple of boyfriends that were scared of him because of what was at the other side pf the door in the first floor. The older man licked long stripes from the bottom to the top of the pulsating member, this time Dan squeezed his thighs with the palms of his hands making sure not to get ahold of Phil's hair so he didn't look more desperate than he did right now. Out of the blue Phil started deep throating Dan making him twitch every once in awhile and moan harder and harder each time, it didn't take that much until Phil's experienced mouth brought him over the edge with Dan screaming Phil's name.

Dan thought that today's lesson was how to give blowjobs but he wasn't expecting to learn something more harder than that, his body was already sweaty and tired so the suddenness of Phil's movements made him realize that today's lesson was not a simple sex act. Phil kneeled behind Dan and whispered in his ear "Today is overstimulation" Dan was scared and exited at the same time, he had learned about this topic in sex education but didn't pay much attention because he just didn't feel comfortable listening to his 70 year old teacher talking about it. Dan was pinned to the bed by Phil's wide hands, the doctor sat in between Dan's parted legs and took of all of his clothes with 18-year-old Dan taking in the flawless shape of the man. 

Phil decided his plan the day after they met, he was going to make Dan cum three times first time a blowjob, second time he was going to fuck him and last time with a vibrator that he bought next morning with Dan's name imprinted on the pink sex toy. "You are so beautiful" Phil said in a low voice making Dan start to get turned on again "So eager, love it" Phil took the lube from his bed side drawers and placed some of the sticky and translucent liquid onto his hands warming it up by rubbing it in between his fingers, then placing one of the fingers and circling Dan's hole making the flushed boy groan in anticipation. When Phil inserted a finger he realized he didn't tell his baby boy not to touch himself without Phil's consent but Dan had to admit that his hand wasn't as good as Phil's dick in him. "Don't touch yourself if I'm not around ok baby?" Dan responded with a low yes and almost screamed when suddenly Phil decided to insert two of his long fingers in him instead of one.

Dan tensed around Phil's fingers for a while until he felt comfortable with them in him, Phil curled his fingers until he found the spot that made Dan want to melt with pleasure. He prepared Dan by scissoring and curling his finger until he felt that the twitchy boy underneath him was ready, Phil took the bottle of lube once more and squirted some on his hands to then cover himself up groaning at his desperate touch. Dan waited patiently and nodded when Phil looked at him with a questioning look, Phil felt perfect inside him and besides that it felt a little weird at first all the pain transformed into pleasure soon. More like an overwhelming pleasure that Dan wanted to stop but at the same time he didn't, he had a already came once and his body wasn't happy when the boy obliged to get more pleasure by saying things to Phil like "Daddy p-please" or "Holy- f-aster" and scratching the older one's back that made sure it left some cute memories for the next morning, Phil returning the favor by leaving some hickeys that were going to cause Dan trouble if he didn't cover them up. After a couple of minutes Dan came screaming and tensing his lower half making Phil come just a few seconds after him.

Dan thought that it was all done but then he heard a particular buzz to his left, he opened his tired eyelids slightly just to catch the glimpse of a pink vibrator. He looked down at himself feeling blush creeping up to his cheeks to see that he was covered in sweat and the combination of both of their fluids, "You look so perfect baby boy" Dr. Lester said and kissed him but this time it wasn't a lust kiss just pure love and feelings. "One more time and we are done okay bear?" Dan nodded, and Phil turned on the lubed up vibrator once more to slowly insert it in the screaming boy. Dan couldn't handle this for much longer, his body was twitching like crazy and his brain was going insane. This much pleasure was too much for him. He felt letter's that spelled his name painfully brush by his prostate, but he had to admit that he kinda loved it even thought his outsides didn't direct so his eyes getting watery and most of his body being lifted up by itself. By this point Phil was sitting at one of the edges of the bed waiting to see if he had pushed the young boy too much. Dan did came one last time, little drops of come dripping down his cock. Phil was fast to take the vibrator out of Dan when he started desperately screaming "grey, g-grey Dadd- mak-ke it st-op ple-please"

Phil cursed at himself and after he took the vibrator out, he took the crying boy in his hands and carried him bridal style to the bathroom on the first floor. He placed Dan on the bench beside the bath and filled the tub up with warm water and a small bottle of aromatherapy that was given to him by a creepy guy at the spa, so the sobbing Dan could calm down. He lifted Dan up from the bench carefully and inserted him in the warm and cozy water. Dan felt bad for Phil when the older one started to cry "I'm sorry baby I didn't meant to hurt you" Dan took Phil's chin and gave him a long and sweet kiss on the lips "Don't worry Daddy i'm here and I'm okay, okay?" Phil nodded and kissed Dan on his forehead.

When Dan was bathing Phil went upstairs to clean up, after Dan finished bathing Phil had brought clothes for the both of them one of his t-shirts to Dan and sweatpants for him he also brought both of them a clean pair of underwear. He dressed Dan up carefully and took him upstairs for him to rest and get some sleep. They boy got into a deep sleep fast and Phil laid beside him caressing his hair "I love you so much Dan"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second one hope you liked it ( tell me what would you want the other chapter to be about)


End file.
